In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232, entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”); (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094 entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2004/0051724 (“the ′724 application”); (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0117423 (“the '423 applicaton”); (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393 entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”); (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001 entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”); each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612 entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”); (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”); (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”); (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766 entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 Patent”); (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413 entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, and published as US Patent Application Publication 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”); which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.